JuneNetwork Games
=''JuneNetwork Games''= The JuneNetwork Games was an annual Olympic-based televised games that aired on the JuneNetwork from 2006–2008. They have said that the Games will return, under the new title "JuneNetwork Green Games ' The 2006 Games were filmed in California and produced by 7ATE9 Entertainment. In 2007 and 2008 the Games were filmed at Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex at Walt Disney World Resort , Florida. The 2007 Games were produced by JuneNetwork, and 2008 were produced by Buena Vista Television and Penn/Bright Entertainment. JuneNetwork Games 2006 The 2006 version of the Games was the first competition. The 2006 series began airing in the United States on June 10, 2006, along with the Dana's Summer''! 2006''. It was later aired in the United Kingdom on November 3, 2006, Australia on January 5, 2007, in Latin America on February 26, 2007, and in Canada on Family on June 19, 2007. Teams Red Team Blue Team Green Team (Winners) The challenges *Week one: Obstacle Course (Green victory) *Week two: Rock, Paper, Scissors (Blue Victory) *Week three: Hamster Ball Relay (Green victory) *Week four: Dunk booth (Blue victory) *Week five: egg toss and alphabet goop (Red victory) *Week six: Mountain climb relay (Green victory) *Week seven: Quiz show relay (Red Victory) *Week Eight: Simon Says (Blue victory) *Week Nine: Closing Ceremonies (Green victory) Green Team Won the JN games Online Games Each week there is an online game of the week that the people at home can play to give points to their favorite team. *Week one - Shape Heroes Star Shower *Week two - Dana's Life Sibling Round Up *Week three - Sindy 10 Mystery of The Battle Ship *Week four - Spy Rangers Race To Evil Mountain *Week five - A Boy's World Note Me Up *Week six - Strawberry Shortcake: To The Future Strawberry's Skateboard Ride *''Week seven - Digimon Ultimate Danger Adventures in Digiland '' *Week eight - Dana's Life Smoothie Maker The Score Board Blue Team - 25 + 125 + 125 + 25* + 50 + 25 + 25* + 125 + 25 = 600 Green Team - 125* + 25 + 50 + 50 + 25* + 125* + 50 + 25 + 125 = 675 Red Team - 50 + 50* + 25* + 25 + 125 + 50 + 125 + 50* + 50 = 625 JuneNetwork Games 2007 The Blue Team The Green Team The Red Team The Yellow Team Competitions JuneNetwork allowed viewers to vote for which events they would like to see online. Online Games JuneNetwork Games 2008 'Blue Team' {| class="wikitable" ! Star !! Country !! Other Country !! Show/Movie Representing |- | Lalaine (Captain) | United States | | She Said Magic |- | Avan Jogia | United States | | The Carters |- | Chelsea Martin | United States | | A Boy's World |- | Yi Chun | Taiwan | | JuneNetwork Taiwan |- | Shane Harper | United States | | Dana's Life |- | Jason Earles | United States | | Princess Alexis |-